The end of the world
by elomeno
Summary: This is a story about Reepicheep's adventures before he reaches Aslan's country. Oneshot.


**AN- Hey I'm back again. Yes this time its different, but it was an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go. Plus its short so I can put it up now. Also there will be more Narnian fanfics coming up but that might only be in June.**

**So enjoy this one. :)**

**Dedicated to all those people who believe in reaching Aslan's country someday.**

After saying goodbye to all his friends, Reepicheep removed his sword. It was his most prized possession, but he wouldn't need it now. It landed blade down among the lilies, out of the current's reach and it would remain there for a long time. Then the noble warrior boarded his coracle. He was a little sad that he was leaving behind everything he knew, but no one can remain sad for long, when they are about to achieve their biggest dream.

The coracle sped forward smoothly, the snow – white lilies gliding effortlessly to the side. The coracle approached the towering wave but instead of crashing or getting caught up in the wall of water, it passed straight through. Reepicheep caught a last glimpse of the beach, he saw Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and Eustace for the last time and then he was on the other side of the wave and the excitement had returned.

He went on and on for days, or maybe it was just some moments or hours. Time did not exist here. Days and nights seemed to pass in a matter of seconds or sometimes in weeks. Reep could not have said how long he had been here. It did seem like a long time, but that didn't matter, his excitement had long since given way to calm and peacefulness. He was content to only sit and watch the mass of lilies all around or try to find the line that separated the sky and the sea in the horizon. There was no need to eat, drink, sleep or do anything except for watching. Of course, sometimes he would drink the water in the sea, or rather, the light. Liquid light. But that was only because it was so wonderful, not because he needed it.

You might wonder if he ever felt impatient. Or wanted to do something. He didn't. When you are on your way to Aslan's own country and have passed the barrier at almost the end of the world, everything becomes different. It is very difficult to describe, even after experiencing it.

So days and nights passed and the only indication that Reepicheep was nearing his destination was that the sun grew bigger and brighter, and the current got faster. Another thing that was noticed was that the lilies weren't pure white anymore. They seemed to be getting a yellowish tinge; like the sunshine was changing their colors and one morning at dawn the brave mouse saw that they had turned a bright gold hue. He watched in awe as the sun rose over what seemed to be a pathway of gold. The sunlight glinted on them making them seem metallic. Reepicheep was sure that even the dwarves did not possess such skill. Each petal seemed to be made of sun beams and they pulsed with life and energy. The flowers added their own light to the world until the sky and sea were covered in a fiery blaze. No painting or words would ever capture the beauty of that sun rise.

During the nights that followed, the lilies gave their own bright light, so that instead of only the moon and stars and the white glow given by the earlier lilies, now the sky was lit up with gold, though now the light emanated from the sea.

This became a routine for Reep, but he never tired of it. The once adventurous explorer was at peace. Of course, his bravery and chivalry was still there but now he was also calm.

Suddenly one morning, he saw that there were no more lilies, no more water. In front of him the sea ended and ahead of it was: nothingness. This did not scare him, nothing ever had. He looked ahead with curiosity, as the coracle suddenly stopped right at the edge of the sea, just before it could tip down. There was a feeling of suspense in the air, as though something big was about to happen, so Reepicheep waited. Once or twice, the current would cause some drops of water to fall and some lilies as well and he would watch them fall until he could not see them any longer and then he would wonder if they fell for eternity or they landed in a pile on some ledge somewhere. He wanted to fall and find out but something told him that that was not the way to Aslan's country, so he waited.

Abruptly, the black sky was pierced by what looked like a massive wave of gold. He looked closer and saw that it was actually made of many threads of light. The threads were too fine to be seen clearly but the water he drank had sharpened his vision so that he could see each individual thread and how it seeped into the darkness, bringing light, but he could not see the tips. Sun rays, he realized. That's what they were.

Then slowly the actual sun rose. It was so massive this time that Reep couldn't see where it ended. Soon it towered over him and he only saw a huge mass of colors before him. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was solid, liquid or gas. It was something completely different. He could only make out a swirling mass of colors: red, orange, vermillion, yellow, beige, mustard and many more. Sometimes they seemed to move clockwise, sometimes anticlockwise and sometimes they were completely still. Frequently, drops of some substance flew out from the sun and landed on him. They were burning hot, but when they touched him, his whole being was filled with warmth and happiness. He extended his arm to touch the surface, but though it seemed close enough to touch, he always found it to be just a little away from his paw. This should have frustrated him, but it didn't, he was filled with awe. That was when he looked into the depths of the sun. There he could distinctly see shapes. Shapes that looked like mountains, valleys, trees; Aslan's country.

Just then he saw the rays of the sun dance towards him. They stopped where he stood and then danced and bounced ahead. In front of his wondering eyes, the Bridge of Sunbeams was created (it was a name he gave it later, to make it easier to describe and refer to). The bridge passed straight through the sun and ended… Where? There was just one way to find out.

The noble mouse stepped onto the bridge. It was created beautifully; no creature in Narnia would ever possess the skill to create something like this. It shimmered and glowed as he stepped on it, warm to his paws. He scampered across it fast, too eager to see what lay beyond, to concentrate on his surroundings. A sudden feeling of impatience took over him.

When he finally crossed the sun, he found himself on a beach very like the one he had left so long ago. He might have felt disappointment, if not for the difference in the air around him, it was cleaner, purer more alive. And of course, standing there was Aslan.

"Welcome," He said in his deep rumbling voice. It was a voice of finality, it said that now his adventures and quests were over and Reepicheep was glad. Of course, the largest adventure still awaited him.

"Thank you for allowing me to see your land, Sire," he said, removing his plumed hat and bowing as low as possible. Aslan seemed to laugh, "It is your land as much as it is mine now. Come, there is still a lot for you to see."

**AN- Please review. I t helps to know what people think and if I should write more stories :D**


End file.
